Agents of the Lick
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Okay, so, this is a little experiment that I decided to try. I hope y'all like it. Upon escaping SHIELD custody, Ian Quinn's Lamborghini comes up for repossession. Ron & Bobby work together with our favorite SHIELD team to ensure Mr. Quinn gets the Lickin' he oh-so-justly deserves.


**Agents of the Lick**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothin'...Minus Aubriella Matthis.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Comedy/Action/Adventure

**Lyrics Used:  
**Big &amp; Rich "Get Your Game On"

**Author's Note:  
**So, I feel like I need to explain this story a bit. As much as I **_love_** _Agents of SHIELD_, I'm also an equally die-hard fan of another show, _Lizard Lick Towing _and this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, now. So, I figured _What the hell? Why not? _And decided to write it and just see what happens. No, it's not up to snuff with the rest of my fics. But, I did have fun writing it and I hope y'all can enjoy it for just the little fluff-ball that it is...Also, just an FYI, I used Google Translate for the Italian, so, I apologize if it's crap.

* * *

_Turn it up, turn it on, turn it loose | Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh | Give it everything win or lose | Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh | Time to own it and rock it | Let everybody know ya got it | Yeah, get your game on_

* * *

"Amy!" Ron Shirley called out, all through the office, looking for his wife, Amy. "Amy!" He shouted, again, before the red-headed Shirley walked into the back office.

"What are you shoutin' about, now?" Amy Shirley demanded, entering the back office to see what her loud-mouthed husband wanted.

"I just got off the phone with a _real _high-end leinho'der and he's got a real interesting repo for us..." Ron replied, excitedly, through his thick southern drawl.

"What's so interesting about it?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Iss a brand new Lamborghini-but, that ain't even the most important part!" Ron replied, anxiously. "You remember that friend of mine 'at works for the gover'ment?" He asked.

"Aubriella?" Amy asked, confused as to what her husband's old friend had to do with this repo. "What about her? And, just what the hell does she have to do with this repo? We ain't repo'in her car, are we?" She asked, trying to fill in the blanks in Ron's story.

"No." Ron replied, simply. "But, you remember that friend a hers that got shot, recently?"

"Ronnie..." Amy stated, agitatedly. "I'm gonna ask you what the hell Skye and Aubriella have to do with this repo, and your answer damn well better not be in the form of another question!" She warned, angrily.

"The debtor is _Ian. Quinn, _Amy." Ron replied, excitedly, pointing to the information on the screen. "The guy that owns this car is the same dude dat _shot _Skye!"

"I thought they arrested him." Amy argued, confused.

"Looks like he got himself out." Ron decided, simply. "Anyway, looks like we're gonna have to go on a little bit of a road-trip to get this car..." He added, hesitantly.

Eying her husband suspiciously, Amy asked "Just how much is 'a little bit'?"

"The lien-holder said he registered the car in Italy." The bleach-blonde repossession agent replied, cringing as he braced himself for his wife's reply.

Sighing heavily, Amy remained silent as she analyzed the situation from all angles. On the one hand, she had to admit, this repo would be **huge** for their company and would fetch them a **hell **of a lot of money. But, she also realized how dangerous it could be. And, she definitely didn't like the idea of Ron and Bobby going all the way to Italy to get it. "They couldn't get an Italian repossession company to go an get it?!" She asked.

"They tried." Ron replied, defensively. "All the Italian companies they reached out to wouldn't go nowhere near this guy." He elaborated. "They said they heard about our fearless approach to repossessions and thought we'd be a good fit." The repossession agent finished, proudly.

"You do realize this guy's not just gonna roll over and play dead, right?" The red-head asked, trying to make her husband think twice about this repo. "You could be walkin' straight into a _highly _volatile situation." She warned.

"Yeah, but think about it, Amy!" Ron all but whined. "This guy tried to take Skye from Phil and Aubs...Now, iss our turn to take somethin' precious away from him! It's perfect poetic justice!" The repossession agent argued. "Plus, do you **know **how much this lien-holder's willin' to pay to get this car?! They're offerin' us enough to send Maggie to _Harvard _ten times over!"

Amy Shirley was not an idiot. She knew when her husband's mind was made up, about something. And, she also knew-even if she were to forbid him to go-he would just find a way to circumvent her will and do it, anyway. Then, there was the fact that they really could use that money. In the end, the practical and realistic side of her won out as she sighed. "Just...take Aubriella and her team with you and **be**. c**areful**, Ronnie!" She warned, firmly.

"Aw, man!" Ron replied, smiling triumphantly, as he all but leapt from his seat to crush his wife in a bear hug. "Thank you, Amy! I promise we'll be as careful as can be." He swore, vehemently. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen to us with Aubs and her team there?"

"Uh, you do realize that this guy has already _shot _a member of their team **_in the chest _**_twice _at **point-blank **range?!" Amy argued, already regretting her decision. "And, that that very team member is currently in a **coma **fighting for her _life_?!"

"I know." Ron replied, seriously, taking his wife's arms in his hands as he looked her straight in the eye. "I know all that, honey. But, I **promise **you Bobby and I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you safe and sound." He swore, pulling his wife in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Where we goin'?" Bobby Brantley asked, curiously, as he joined his friends in the back office.

"Beau, you ain't gonna **believe **the repo we just got!" Ron greeted his best friend and repossession agent, excitedly. "We repo'in a brand-spankin'-new Lamborghini."

"You serious?!" Bobby asked, carefully, wondering if his best friend was just pulling his leg.

"I am **dead **serious!" Ron replied. Noting the death-glare from his wife, he decided to clue Bobby in on the whole situation. "But, listen B..." He began, seriously. "This ain't just any Lamborghini. This Lamborghini is owned by **Ian Quinn**."

"De dude dat shot yo friend's friend?!" Bobby asked, anxiously.

"Tha's the one!" Ron replied, grinning wickedly.

"Uh-uh!" Bobby argued, waving his hands, frantically. "No way! I ain't goin' nowhere **near **that dude!" He declared. "That guy is bad. news. He already done shot and almost killed one girl that tried to take him on!" Bobby argued. "And, you wanna go in there and take his Lamborghini away from him?! Have you lost yo'r damn mind?!"

"Thank you!" Amy interjected, thrilled to finally see someone seeing reason. "That is what I have been trying to tell him!"

"Look, B..." Ron replied, in all seriousness. "I know it's askin' a lot." He conceded, solemnly. "But, this lien-holder's desperate. They already tried goin' through every Italian repossession company they could find and they all turned 'em down-

"Well, gee!" Bobby cried, cutting his friend off. "I wonder why!"

"But, they're offerin' a **ton **of money!" Ron powered on, despite his best friend's protests. "They're offerin' us more money than this company's ever made-in it's history-**_combined_**." He argued. "We cain't **afford **to turn this down!" Before Bobby could protest again, Ron cut him off. "Besides! We ain't goin' alone."

"We're not?" Bobby asked, carefully.

"I already promised Amy we'd take Aubriella and her team with us." Ron assured him. "Besides, once they find out this guy's car's up for repo, I **know **they're gonna want a piece of his ass. They'll keep him and his guards busy. All we gotta do is pull in, hook up, and get the hell outta Dodge." Ron explained, confidant that their plan was fool-proof.

"You sure you thought thing through?" Bobby asked, carefully. He had to admit. The plan looked good on paper. He just wasn't so sure about how well it'd play out in real life.

"Call up Aubriella." Bobby sighed. "If she and her team are okay with this, I'll do it." Watching his friend celebrating his decision, Bobby cut him off. "But, I ain't doin' it without 'em." He warned, firmly. "If they ain't on board, this lien-holder's just gonna have to find someone else to get their car."

"Dude, I am all over it like stink on a wart hog." Ron replied, excitedly, as he dialed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's number.

* * *

"I think you guys may have made a few too many wrong turns." Special Agent Grant Ward declared, warningly, with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched a black Ford pick-up-turned-wrecker with bright green flames painted on it pulling into the cargo bay.

Before either of the repossession agents could argue, Special Agent Aubriella Matthis walked into the cargo bay. "At ease, Agent Ward." Aubriella greeted, through a thick southern drawl, similar to Bobby and Ron's drawls. "They're with me." She assured her subordinate colleague.

Turning to his S.O. with a facial expression that suggested she'd gone insane, Grant asked "They're with _you_?!"

Ignoring the specialist's response, Aubriella focused her attention on her two friends. "Ron Shirley and Bobby Brantley." She greeted with a warm smile on her face. "It has been **far **too long." She added, wrapping each man in a brief hug. "I only wish this reunion could be under happier circumstances." She added, grimly.

"You know these clowns?" Grant asked, stunned.

"Boy, who you callin'-" Bobby argued, as he began to charge Agent Ward, until he was cut off by the superior specialist.

"Not the time, Bobby." Aubriella warned, gently, before giving her subordinate a firm glare clearly warning him to stand down. Returning her attention to her two friends, Aubriella's voice softened, notably. "How 'bout you boys join me in my office and tell me all about this news that's supposed to make my day..."

"It would be a honor!" Ron declared, smugly, as he and Bobby followed Agent Matthis to her office, leaving Agent Ward behind, scratching his head.

* * *

"Damn." Ron observed the surroundings as he and Bobby entered Aubriella's office. "Think y'all could come do our office, next?" He asked, jokingly.

"Mister Shirley, would you very much care explaining to me **why **I used my Level Eight security clearance-not to mention sticking my ass out on a limb-to get you and Bobby on this plane?" Before either man could respond to the outburst, Aubriella added "Because, unless you have something **damn **good for me, I can personally guarantee you that Director Fury will eat you and Bobby for lunch, saving me for dessert!" She spat, frustratedly. Truthfully, she wasn't angry with either of the repossession agents, rather, stressed out about her current investigation. "Because I have a **hell **of a lot-"

"We know where y'all can find Ian Quinn." Ron blurted out, effectively silencing the senior agent's rant.

Stunned by the sudden admission, Aubriella quirked an eyebrow, interested. "You have my attention, Ron."

Squirming under the spy's intense stare, Ron carefully replied "I got a call this mornin'...From a _real _high-end lien-holder..." He began, fidgeting nervously. "They wanted a Lamborghini. Bad." Drawing a steadying breath, Ron managed to finish out strong. "The Lamborghini belongs to Ian Quinn. The lien-holder said he registered it in Italy."

"To his summer home in the Italian countryside..." Aubriella injected, thoughtfully.

"**If **you and yo'r team are on-board to help us out...back us up...We told the lien-holder we'd go and get it." Bobby injected, making his stance on the matter very clear.

"HAVE YOU BOYS LOST YOUR **MINDS**?!" Aubriella screeched, leaping from her chair as she slammed her fists on the desk before her. "Skye is already in a fucking **coma **fighting her **_life_** because of Ian Quinn and y'all wanna go repossess his fucking Lamborghini?!" She demanded. "Do you have a death wish, Ron?!"

"That's **exactly **what Amy and I tried to tell him!" Bobby cut in, agreeing with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's assessment of the situation.

"Zzz!" Aubriella replied, holding a hand up to silence Bobby. "I'll get to you in a minute." She hissed, effectively silencing the six and a half foot, two hundred plus pound man, before returning her focus to his bleach-blonde buddy. "Ron, listen to me. I know, first-hand, just how dangerous this man is." She explained, her voice dangerously calm. "Better than you do. And, I am telling you that going after this repossession is utterly **insane**. Not only do you have Quinn to worry about who-I assure you-would all too happily shoot first and ask questions, later...But, he is **constantly** surrounded by his team of bodyguards. "It's a **suicide **mission." She warned, harshly. "And, you have Amy and Maggie to think about."

"I know." Ron replied, solemnly. "That's why I promised Amy that I would **only **take this repo if you and yo'r team agreed to go in with us and help us deal with Quinn." He explained, firmly. "Besides, Aubs...When are you likely to find another solid lead like this on where to find this bastard?"

Loathe as she was to admit it, Aubriella knew he had a point. Right now, finding Quinn and taking him down was priority number one. And, if this repo provided an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Ron and Bobby got their repo and she and her team got a major piece off the game-board, then, that was an offer to at least consider.

Taking Aubriella's silence as an indication that he was getting through to the agent, Ron pressed onward. "Look, Aubs..." He began, bluntly. "This guy _already _tried to take something precious away from you. This is your shot at taking **two **precious things away from _him_. His car. And, his freedom."

She had to admit. The idea of revenge was rather enticing, at the moment. "**If** and **ONLY _if_**..." She began, carefully. "...my team and I run point on this...Meaning you two do **_EXACTLY_** what we say **when we say it**...We'll help you out..." She finished, standing tall behind her desk with an intimidating look on her face. "Do we have a deal?"

"Agent Matthis..." Ron began, smirking ever so slightly as he rose from his seat to extend his hand to the agent before him. "We have a deal." He finished, proudly.

Smiling wickedly as she took the proffered hand, Aubriella replied, "Wait here..." She instructed, before stepping into the doorway to her office. Opening the door, she observed her partner, Agent Phil Coulson, speaking with their resident bio-chemist, Agent Jemma Simmons. Whistling to catch his attention, Aubriella called out "Hey, Phil!"

Catching his partner's call, Phil snapped his head up at the sound of his name. "Yes, Aubrie?" He replied, curiously.

"Get in here." Aubriella instructed, inclining her head backwards toward her office. "You're never gonna believe this." She added, grinning evilly, as she returned to her desk before speaking to the two repossession agents before her. "If we pull this off, it just might help us get Phil back on his feet." She stated, honestly. "He really hasn't been the same since he found Skye in that room..." She confessed, quietly. Before either man could respond, the aforementioned partner had joined them.

"You wanted to see me, Aubrie?" Phil Coulson asked, entering his partner's office. Even Ron and Bobby had to admit that something just didn't sound right in the agent's voice. It almost sounded lost and broken. But, they didn't have long to dwell on that observation as Phil soon rounded his attention on them. "Who are you?" He asked, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two repossession agents.

"They're friends of mine." Aubriella offered, coming to her friends' rescue. "They're here because they have a...mutually beneficial proposal for us..." She explained cryptically.

"Is that so?" Phil asked, cautiously, before turning to Ron and Bobby. "All right, then, gentlemen..." He began, challengingly. "I'm listening..."

"Sir, my name is Ron Shirley." Ron began, speaking up, first, as he introduced himself and Bobby. "And this, here, is my best friend and business partner, Bobby Brantley. And, we're with Lizard Lick Towin' and Recovery." He explained, before getting to his reason for being there. "We're here, with y'all, today because of a repossession I got, this mornin', that I think y'all might be real interested in."

"Just why on Earth would my team and I be interested in repossessing a car?" Phil asked, irritated by the apparent waste of time. Just who the hell did these guys think they were, anyway? And, didn't they know he had far bigger fish to fry, at the moment?

"Because the car that we're repossessing happens to be a Lamborghini owned by none other than a Mr. Ian Quinn." Ron elaborated, proudly.

"Is that so, Mr. Shirley?" Phil asked, clearly infinitely more interested than he had previously been.

"It is." Bobby cautiously interjected. "Mr. Agent...Phil...Sir..." He began, nervously. Phil had to admit he found the repossession agent's awkward behavior somewhat amusing. "But, now, like I already told Ms. Aubrie..." He added, shaking ever so slightly under Phil's piercing gaze. "We only go'n do this repo with y'all's help...If you say no, we will fully respect that and we will go back to Lizard Lick and we will very respectfully tell that lien-holder that they'll just have to find-" Bobby immediately fell silent as Phil raised a hand to stop his frantic plea.

"First of all, Mr. Brantley..." Phil drawled, dangerously calmly. "It's Agent Coulson, to you..." He began, correcting Bobby's name for him. "And, secondly..." He paused as a wicked grin spread across his face. "As I'm sure Aubrie has already informed you...Our team and I will be happy to help you with your repossession **provided **we run point on the investigation." He added, reiterating Aubriella's previous point.

"Yes, sir, Agent Coulson, sir.." Bobby replied, still anxious and terrified under Phil's intense stare. "And, we are **more **than happy to follow y'all's lead..." He offered, submissively.

Nodding his understanding, Phil shifted his attention to his partner. "Take them down to the lab." Phil ordered, curtly. "Have Fitzsimmons fit them with comms."

"Well, we appreciate that, Agent Coulson, really, we do." Ron replied, gratefully. "But, we already have our own radios." He elaborated.

"Ours are better." Phil replied, simply, smirking proudly, before making a swift exit.

"Follow me." Aubrie instructed, smugly, before leading her friends out of her office and down to the lab.

* * *

"Which one a y'all's Fitzsimmons?" Ron asked, boldly, as the trio reached the lab.

Glancing up at the intrusion, Leo and Jemma shifted their gazes between the two new faces before them. As they exchanged confused glances, Jemma decided to speak up, first. "Fitz." She replied, curtly, pointing across the table at her partner.

"Simmons." Leo added, just as curtly, as he mirrored the bio-chemist's actions.

"Are y'all tryin' to play some game with us or somethin'?" Bobby asked, desperately trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Just tell us where to find this 'Fitzsimmons' character so we can get down to business, please?!" Ron asked, exasperated. Really, all he wanted to do was get set up so they could go and get the Lamborghini and get back home to Lizard Lick.

"We _are _Fitzsimmons." Jemma replied, mimicking Ron's exasperated tone. God knows she had enough on her plate, already. She really didn't need these two idiots compounding her stress headache.

"Sorry, Ron, that's really my fault." Aubriella added, apologetically. "Jemma, Leo, I'd like y'all to meet a couple friends of mine from back home." She began, introducing her old friends to her new friends and colleagues. "This is Ron Shirley, owner of Lizard Lick Towin' and Recovery and his best friend and business partner, Bobby Brantley. They're a couple of repossession agents from my hometown of Lizard Lick, North Carolina." She explained.

"No offense, Agent Matthis." Leo replied, his voice beyond tired. "But, is there a point to any of this?"

"Actually, Fitz, there is." Aubriella replied, entirely unfazed by the scientist's exasperated tone. "The reason Ron and Bobby are here, with us, is because they've tentatively accepted a repossession order which will actually benefit _our _team, as well..."

"How does _their _repossession order benefit _us_?" Jemma wondered, aloud, with a note of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Because it leads us directly to Ian Quinn." Aubriella elaborated, smugly. Now, she knew she had the science duo's full attention. "The repossession order is for Ian Quinn's Lamborghini." She added. "So, Phil and I have agreed to assist in this repo. This way, Ron and Bobby get the car-unscathed-and we get to take Ian Quinn down, once and for all."

"When can we start?" Leo asked, his voice so notably darker and colder that it actually gave the rest of the small group chills.

"Just as soon as y'all get these two a set of comms." Aubriella replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "And, they could probably use a couple Night-Night pistols, too." She added.

"Ho'd up, ho'd up, ho'd up..." Bobby interjected, almost chuckling as he did so. "Did you really just say what I _think _you just said?!" He asked, barely able to contain his amusement. "Did you seriously just say 'Night-Night Pistol'?!"

"What t'e is hell is _that_?!" Ron asked, trying to work out what sort of weapon would have such a ridiculous name.

"I _told _you that was a stupid name!" Jemma hissed, smacking Leo on the shoulder. "It's a pistol we've designed and built which fires a pre-measured dose of a toxin which renders its victim unconscious for a brief period of time."

"And, it don't hurt 'em none?" Bobby questioned, curiously.

"Not one single negative side-effect." Leo declared, proudly. "Unless you count the occasional S.H.I.E.L.D. agent arresting you, afterward." He added as a playful after-thought.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together, excitedly. "Let's git 'er done!"

* * *

"Sir, with all due respect, just what in the world is going on, here?" Grant asked as he and the rest of the team gathered in the conference room with their two new visitors.

"The reason we're all gathered here, right now, is two-fold, really." Aubriella interjected as she proceeded to answer her subordinate's question. "But, before we get to that, I'd like to take a moment to introduce a couple of old friends of mine, from back home..." She paused to indicate the two new faces in the room. "I'd like y'all to meet Ron Shirley and Bobby Brantley. Ron, here, owns a repossession agency and Bobby's his number one, go-to repossession agent. The reason they're here, today, is because they received a repossession order which actually benefits our little team, as well..." The senior agent began, before being cut off by a question.

"I'm sorry..." Agent Melinda May spoke up. "But, I just don't see how the two of them repossessing a car has anything to do with us..."

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be correct, Agent May." Aubriella conceded. "However, this is an extremely unique repossession which needs to be handled with the utmost delicacy." She began, cryptically. "You see, the car that's up for repossession is owned...by none other...than Ian. Quinn."

"So, we're demoting ourselves to repossession agents, now?!" Grant huffed.

"Boy, you better watch yo mouth!" Ron warned, rapidly advancing on Ward.

"Really?!" Ward challenged. "What are you gonna do?! Huh?!"

"Ladies!" Aubriella half-shouted, as she stepped between the two men. "You're both adorable." She snapped sarcastically. "Now, can we _please _get back to business?"

"Continue, Aubrie..." Phil interjected, leaving no room for further argument as his partner carried on with her story.

"Thank you, Phil." Aubriella replied, grateful to be getting back to the matter at hand. "As for the repossession, I will be charging Ron and Bobby with that. After all, it is what they do best." She added, grinning to her friends. "And, while they're busying themselves with the car, the rest of us will focus on Quinn and his men." The senior agent elaborated. "We get Quinn and justice for Skye and Ron and Bobby get the single most lucrative repossession Ron's company will **ever **see. It's a win-win."

"And, you're not the least bit concerned about taking two civilians on this mission?" Melinda challenged.

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves." Bobby declared, defensively. "Y'all just worry 'bout y'ownselves."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "I mean, Fitzsimmons or whoever the hell they are, already gave us these Night-Night pistols." He added, holding his weapon up as evidence. "We got this."

"Mr. Shirley and Mr. Brantley have both agreed to allow us to run point on this." Aubriella explained, intervening on her friends' behalf. "They will be following our orders the entire time." She added, before turning to the repossession agents. "That means if we say run, you get the hell outta Dodge. Car or no car! Got it?!"

Staring into the eyes of his old friend, Ron knew she would not budge on the matter. Bobby, for that matter, was just too outright terrified to argue with the senior agent. "All right, fine." Ron agreed, finally.

* * *

"All right, then." Aubriella replied, smiling ever so slightly. "Agent May, plot a course for Ian Quinn's home in Italy." She instructed as the pilot nodded curtly before taking off to follow her orders. "Let's do this." Aubriella finished, a deadly determination in her voice that gave her two civilian friends chills.

"All right, everyone." Aubriella began, taking charge of the situation. "Bobby, you'll be in the lead with your truck, spotting." She instructed, gesturing to the brunette repossession agent. "Ron, you'll follow, behind, in the wrecker." She added, gesturing to the blonde repossession agent. "We'll bring up the rear in the SUV." She finished, gesturing to the rest of her team. "Ron, Bobby, your eyes are on the Lamborghini and nothing else. Do not engage Quinn or any of his men. Is that clear?"

"As a crystal bell!" Ron replied, smugly.

Sighing lightly, Aubriella just really hoped she wouldn't come to regret this decision. She was putting two of her oldest friends in danger. If anything happened to either Ron or Bobby, she didn't even want to think about what she'd have to say to Amy. "Okay. Everyone stay on comms. Ron, Bobby, if y'all see any of Quinn's men, call it out. Your pistols might buy us enough time to get to you, but without S.H.I.E.L.D. training, you'll be overpowered in no time."

"Don't worry, Aubrie." Phil offered, placating his partner's worries. "We'll look after them."

"Yes, besides, we'll be watching the entire time from the SUV." Jemma supplied, reassuringly. "If anything goes sideways, we can alert you in time to stop it."

"Exactly." Leo agreed. "We'll have your backs, the entire time. Start to finish."

"All right, then..." Aubriella sighed, somewhat comforted by her teammates' words of encouragement. "Let's do this."

* * *

"All right, B, I see a candy apple red Lamborghini up, the top a that hill." Ron called out, over the comms in a hushed tone. "I'm gonna hide behind those trees. You block 'em off. I'll back in, hook up and we are **gone**, Beau!"

"Really, Ron?" Aubriella asked, sarcastically. "You've got a dream shot! Just back in, get the damn car and get out!" She snapped, as Phil pulled the car around the back of the house and out of sight.

"I don't wanna hurt the car, Aubs..." Ron argued. "Do you know how much even the slightest scratch on a car like that'd cost us?!"

"Guys!" May interjected, hastily, silencing the argument over the comms. "Not the time." She barked.

"May's right." Aubriella conceded. "Just get the car and get out." Loading her weapon, Aubriella tucked the pistol into the back of her belt. "We'll handle Quinn." The voice that escaped the senior operative's lips sent chills down the repossession agent's spines. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team, however, merely mirrored her murderous smile.

* * *

"Penso che voi ragazzi può aver fatto una svolta sbagliata in Albequerque." said a man dressed in a black suit as he approached Bobby while he approached the Lamborghini and proceeded to hook it up to the wrecker.

"I'm sorry, Beau, I don't speak none a that I-talian." Bobby replied, casually, brushing the man off as he continued hooking up the car.

"Sir, you need to back away from the vehicle, now." The man ordered, using his own body to block Bobby's access to the car.

"Listen, here, sir..." Bobby began, professionally. "My name is Bobby Brantley. I'm with Lizard Lick Towin' and Recovery and this car is up for repossession. Now, unless yo' name is Ian Quinn, I ain't got no further business witchu." He stated, bluntly, before attempting to return to his previous work.

"Quit arguin' with this guy, Bobby!" Ron snapped, over the comm link, keeping his voice hushed. Though, why, he wasn't quite sure. "Didn't you hear what Aubrie said?! She said **don't **engage these guys!" He barked, as he observed the man in the suit through his rear-view mirror. "I don't like the looks a this guy, dude." The man just screamed 'dangerous'. "Just lemme raise the boom and let's get outta here."

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises." The man in the suit warned, drawing his weapon as he pressed the comm in his ear. "Alert Mr. Quinn. We have intruders on the property."

* * *

Hearing the conversation over the comms, Aubrie whispered "I got a lock on Quinn." She announced. "Just do whatever you gotta do to get outta here, Bobby. We'll get Quinn." She barked, quietly, before getting into position-her weapon raised. Turning to her right, to look at her partner, she mouthed the words 'You ready?' Taking the other agent's silent nod as confirmation, she watched as Quinn spoke with one of his men. "May. Ward. Get outside and help the boys. Coulson and I got Quinn."

"On it." Ward replied, quietly, as he rounded the house to approach the front of the property.

"On my way." May reported, joining the specialist at the front of the property.

* * *

"All right, all right..." Bobby replied, defensively, as he slowly backed away from the gun drawn on him. "There's no need for all that..." He added. Within the next millisecond, Bobby had drawn his own Night-Night pistol at the precise moment that Ward and May sprang out from hiding to disarm the other two guards who had joined the one talking to Bobby. Just as Bobby pulled the trigger, the guard he'd aimed for moved and the shot hit Agent Ward instead. "Aw, shoot!"

"What?!" Aubriella hissed over the comm.

"I just shot Agent Ward." Bobby replied, as he took off at a dead run toward his truck. "I repeat, I just shot Agent Ward."

"Damn it, Bobby!" Ron cursed, quietly, jumping out of the truck to help his friend. "I to'd you to get the hell outta there!" He yelled, jumping into the fray.

"May, I'm trusting you to handle this." Aubriella whispered as she watched Quinn preparing to go outside to see what all the ruckus was about. "Now's our shot, Phil." She added, turning to face her partner, who also had his weapon drawn.

* * *

Springing into action, Aubriella dropped Ian Quinn to the floor with a swift sweeping kick, landing him flat on his back. "Stay down, bitch!" She ordered, pressing her gun into his throat.

"Agent Matthis." Quinn greeted, cordially, despite the situation. "Agent Coulson." He added, seeing the other senior agent moving into his peripheral vision. "Long time, no arrest." He joked even as Aubrie lowered herself down to sit on his chest. "You came all this way just to win me back..." He choked against the added weight. "How sweet-"

Quinn's words were soon silenced by the cold metal of Aubriella's pistol striking him across the face. Leaning forward, Aubrie whispered in his ear. "You'll be **begging **S.H.I.E.L.D. to save your sorry ass by the time I'm through with you." She hissed venomously as her southern drawl came through, thicker than ever, before she raised herself back up to look him in the eye.

"She's not wrong." Phil added, quirking a dangerous smirk. "I've seen Aubriella's temper, first-hand." He warned, cheekily. "Even the Hulk would run scared."

Looking up into the ice-blue eyes of the woman holding him down, Ian Quinn felt true, unadulterated fear for the first time in his life. The murderous glint in her eyes chilled him to the core.

"Hands in the air!" Barked another of Quinn's bodyguards. "Now!"

Before another word could be said, however, Phil swiftly placed a bullet between the guard's eyes, watching with grim satisfaction as the man's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Stowing her gun away in the side of her knee-high boot, Aubrie soon replaced it with a rather large box-knife. Before he could get the words out to ask what the knife was for, Quinn soon found his shirt torn open, his bare chest exposed to the air. The next instant, he felt the distinct burn of a razor blade slicing through his skin, barely able to contain the pained hiss. "Just thought I'd let the world know what a little coward you are..." She taunted, whimsically as she continued carving into the skin on the chest of the man beneath her. Glancing down at Quinn's chest, Phil barely contained the amused laugh at the words carved into the flesh.

* * *

_LITTLE  
__BITCH_

* * *

"Shirley, get down!" May barked, lining up a shot at a guard behind the repossession agent. Just as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent fired her shot, the blonde she'd been trying to defend, moved the wrong way and took the first shot from the Night-Night pistol. Watching the six and a half foot, three-hundred pound repossession agent fall to the ground unconscious, May cursed under her breath as she fired two additional shots to keep the enemy guard down.

With the last of Quinn's men down, Bobby moved to help Melinda with the unconscious specialist as he took in the sight of Ron's unconscious body on the ground. "Amy's go'n kill you..." He surmised before being silenced with a glare from the stoic pilot.

"He's just unconscious." Melinda pointed out, bluntly, as she stowed her weapon away. "He'll be just fine when he wakes up." She snapped. "Now, help me lift him." Nodding his understanding, Bobby proceeded to help load the unconscious specialist into the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued SUV. With the specialist secured, Melinda turned to Bobby. "We'll have to wait until Phil and Aubriella can help us with him. She added, gesturing to the unconscious, six and a half foot tall, three-hundred pound repossession agent next to them. Pressing her comm, she reported in. "Quinn's men are down. Where's Quinn?"

* * *

"Oh, I don't think he's goin' anywhere." Phil replied, smugly, as he watched his partner assaulting the man that had shot Skye. Walking inside the house, Melinda, too, had to suppress an amused grin at the sight she and the repossession agent walked in on.

"The carving's a nice touch." Melinda pointed out, noting the words carved into Quinn's chest with the ghost of an amused smirk on her face.

"I certainly thought so..." Phil replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall to enjoy the show Aubriella was putting on for them.

"Oh!" Bobby cried, cringing sympathetically, as Aubriella's steel-toed boot collided with Quinn's genital region. "Damn!" He cursed, continuing to cringe at the sight of the beaten and bloodied man Aubrie was currently busy assaulting.

"Feels good, don't it?!" Aubrie hissed, thoroughly enjoying the audible _crack _of Quinn's septum deviating. The sound, alone, left her small audience cringing. "Ready to be taken in, yet?" She taunted. Before Quinn could mouth off with a snide response, the wind left his body as the senior agent's surprisingly strong fist collided with his chest, snapping several ribs in the process, as she threw him to the floor. Turning to Phil, her lips twisted into a wry smirk. "All yours..." She replied, breathlessly, turning her victim over to her partner.

* * *

As the younger senior agent stepped aside to allow her partner his turn with the victim, Aubrie wiped the blood off her hands onto her jeans. "So..." She began, casually, stowing her weapons away. "Where's Grant and Ron?" She asked curiously.

"They're taking a little nap." May replied, snidely.

"Ooooh!" Bobby cried, cringing sympathetically, once again, as Quinn made an attempt to stand before Phil's foot collided with his face. "Y'all don't mess around, do ya?" He asked, turning to Aubrie.

"Quinn made it personal..." Aubrie shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Bastard had it comin'." Returning to the matter at hand, she added. "So, what's this about Ron and Grant napping?"

"Well..." Bobby began, guiltily. "Grant was kinda my fault..." He began, sheepishly. "Ya see...When one of Mr. Quinn's men was approaching me, I tried to fire at him, but, he moved and I sorta hit Grant, instead. Ron's was his own, stupid, fault, though!" He added, defensively. "Agent May **told **him to duck! How was she to know that big stupid idiot'd move the wrong way?!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Aubrie sighed, agitatedly.

"What's that?" Bobby asked, curiously. Before anybody could say or do anything in response, they all cringed as Quinn struggled to get back up as Phil punched him back to the floor.

"_I _was the one to **personally **vouch for y'all to Fury." Aubrie explained, exasperatedly. "When word gets back to HQ that a _civilian _shot a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with one of our own weapons-and that I vouched for that civilian-my career can bend over and kiss its own ass goodbye."

"Phil and I can handle Fury." Melinda replied, smugly, as Aubrie would have sworn the pilot actually cracked the very beginnings of a smile.

"Oh!" Aubriella declared, clapping excitedly, as she gestured to Phil and Quinn. "Looks like it's time for the grand finale!" She declared, as Phil waited for Quinn to get back onto shaky feet before cocking his gun, aiming straight at Quinn's chest, before firing without warning.

Watching as their friend caught his victim as Quinn's already weak legs gave out underneath him, Aubrie appreciated the poetic justice in the method her partner had chosen for Quinn's death. Pressing his gun into the man's torso, Phil fired a second shot before whispering into Quinn's ear as he laid him out on the floor. "That was for Skye." He hissed before rising back to his full height. "Where's Ward and Shirley?" He asked, lightly.

* * *

"Napping outside." Aubriella replied, sarcastically. "Don't ask." She added, noting Phil's questioning stare. "Simmons?" She called out, over the comm.

"Yes, Agent Matthis?" The bio-chemist replied, cautiously.

"We're done, here." Aubrie declared, taking a sick amount of enjoyment in watching Quinn coughing and sputtering on the floor. "Damn it..." She cursed, under her breath, noting the mouthful of blood the man had coughed up on her boot. "These were brand new boots, too...Bastard." She muttered, kicking his head over to the other side, away from her. "Simmons, I need you to take a look at Ward and Shirley. Make sure there's no adverse effects from the toxin in the Night-Night pistols."

"Already done, ma'am." Jemma replied, professionally. "Both Agent Ward and Mr. Shirley are resting quite comfortably." Wrinkling her nose, she added "And, might I add that Mr. Shirley is snoring rather loudly..."

"That's Ron, for ya..." Aubriella replied, smiling fondly. "Come on...Let's go home..." She added, gesturing for the rest of the group to follow as she began to take her leave.

"What, we just go'n leave him here?" Bobby asked, scandalized by the idea of just leaving a man on the floor to die.

"Way I see it..." Aubrie began, glaring down at Quinn. "We're lettin' the bastard off, easy..."

* * *

Chilled by Aubriella's assessment, Bobby decided not to question her any further as they all made their way out. Noting Ron's unconscious form still on the ground, Aubrie turned to Bobby with a '_Really?_' expression.

"Wha-I'd like to see _you _try and lift his stupid butt!" Bobby declared, defensively.

Chuckling lightly, Aubrie turned to see the third-row-seating in the SUV lowered with Agent Ward curled up asleep on one side. "I'll pop the hatch on the SUV." She suggested. "FITZSIMMONS! GET OUT HERE!" She shouted as Leo and Jemma hopped out to join the group. "On 'three', we all lift together. Once we get him in the SUV, Bobby, you drive the wrecker outta here. I'll drive your truck back to The Bus. Everyone else rides in their choice of vehicles." She instructed. "Sound good?" The senior agent asked, glancing around the group as she took in the sight of all the various nods and hums of agreement as she moved to open the back of the SUV. "All right, everybody..." She began, crouching down next to Ron's side. Following her actions, Phil crouched down across from her. Bobby and Melinda crouched down at Ron's shoulders as Leo and Jemma each took a leg. "One...Two...Three." On the count of 'three', the entire group lifted in unison, grunting as they carried their load the three feet over to the SUV. Rolling the man over onto his side to fit him into the small slot of space, Aubriella moved to fold his legs up, thus allowing the hatch to close securely.

"All right, then..." Aubrie sighed, exhausted from the strain of carrying Ron. "Bobby, your keys, please?" She asked as Bobby reached into his pocket, tossing her the keys to his truck, before making his way over to the wrecker.

* * *

Making her way over to the navy blue, late model Dodge pick-up, Aubrie was mildly surprised to see Phil climbing into the passenger seat. "Going rogue, now, are we, Phil?" She asked, cheekily as she fired up the engine.

"Just needed a little peace." Phil shrugged. Truthfully, it had been a rough couple of weeks for him, after finding the woman he'd secretly loved sitting-unconscious, and, without a pulse-in a pool of her own blood. Ever since Skye had been shot, things hadn't been easy for team leader and he knew his partner understood that better than anyone-having lost someone very dear to her, in her youth, in the same manner. Phil knew she understood when to press him into talking about it and when to back off and give him his space. The younger senior agent knew her partner _almost _as well as his hacktivist knew him.

Nodding mutely, Aubriella knew this was one time to shut the hell up as she backed up to turn around as they left the property.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Leo asked, waiting for Jemma to join him in the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued SUV.

Glancing over at Bobby securing the Lamborghini onto the wrecker, she turned back to Leo. "I just hate the thought of leaving him to make that long drive alone..." She replied, sympathetically, wringing her hands together. "I think I'm going to ride with Mr. Brantley, if that's okay with him."

Leo understood Jemma's reasoning. He knew the bio-chemist to be warm and kind-hearted to flaw. _Should have known she'd reach out to a near-perfect stranger..._He thought to himself, amused. "Of course." He replied, patting her, lightly, on the shoulder as she took off toward the wrecker while he climbed into the SUV with May.

"Where's Simmons going?" Melinda asked, curiously.

"She didn't want Mr. Brantley to make the drive back, alone." The engineer replied, simply. The pilot simply nodded in understanding as she fired up the engine, following Aubrie away from the house, and back to The Bus.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jemma greeted, nervously, as she walked up to Bobby as he finished securing the Lamborghini. "Mr. Brantley?"

"...Agent Simmons, right?!" Bobby asked, carefully, trying to recall the brunette's name. Smiling, warmly, as she nodded her confirmation, Bobby asked "What can I do for you, Ms. Agent Simmons?"

Grinning shyly at the cavalier tone in the repossession agent's voice, Jemma replied "Well, sir...I was just wondering if it would be okay with you for me to ride back with you..." She explained, slightly anxiously.

"You sure you don't wanna ride witchyo'r friends?" Bobby asked, curiously.

"I ride with them all the time." Jemma replied, deliberately keeping her voice light, as she shrugged. "And, I thought it might be interesting to get to know you a bit better." She offered, casually. "Seeing as you're such good friends with Aubriella and all..."

Bobby may have been accustomed to a simpler way of life and may not have been the sharp-as-a-tack and tough-as-nails super spy that Aubrie was...But, even he knew what Jemma doing, reaching out to him, this way. "I got one condition, though..." He replied, mischievously.

"What's that?" Jemma asked, nervously.

"Call me 'Bobby'." Bobby replied, smiling warmly, as he extended his hand to the young bio-chemist.

Smiling warmly as she accepted the proffered hand, Jemma replied "Only if you call me 'Jemma'."

"Well, then, Jemma..." Bobby grinned, as he shook the young woman's hand. "I do believe we have ourselves a deal." He added, opening Jemma's door and offering her his hand to help her in, as any good southern boy should.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Jemma replied, giggling slightly as she let the older man help her into the truck before he closed the door and moved around the front of the truck to climb into the driver's side. Firing up the engine, he pulled away from the house to catch up to the rest of the team, towing the cherished Lamborghini behind him.

* * *

_"Lizard Lick Towin' and Recovery. This is Amy speakin', how can I help you?" _ Aubrie couldn't resist the small smile as she listened to the familiar greeting on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Amy, it's Aubrie." The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent replied, warmly.

_"Aubrie, hey!"_ Amy greeted, relieved to finally hear from the agent. _"I was just about to call you! How'd things go with the boys?"_ She asked, curiously, before her tone changed so slightly that an untrained ear would have missed it to become more concerned. _"Is everyone all right?"_

"Ever'one 'cept Ian Quinn's just fine." Aubrie replied, smugly.

_"Oh, that's great news!"_ Amy replied, audibly relieved. _"Can I talk to Ronnie?"_ She asked, hoping to hear for herself that her husband was truly unharmed.

"In about ten to twenty minutes, you can..." Aubrie replied, cryptically.

_"Aubriella Rose Matthis, now, you _**_know _**_how I hate it when you keep stuff from me!"_ Amy warned, sternly.

"Relax, Amy..." Aubrie replied, placating her dear friend and mother figure. "I can personally guarantee you that Ron is just fine. "He's just taking a little nap as a result of a misfire from one of our Night-Night pistols." She explained, hoping to ease some of Amy's worries. "Don't worry, when he wakes up in the next ten minutes or so, he'll be just fine, I promise you."

Deep down, Amy Shirley knew Aubriella would never lie to her. At least not where Ron was involved. Sighing lightly, she replied _"Okay. You know I trust you. But, did they at least get the car?"_ She asked, curiously.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Aubrie smirked as she watched Bobby pulling up the rear with the Lamborghini in tow. "Oh, yeah." She replied, smugly. "They got it, all right."

"Oh, that is the best news!" Amy replied, before realizing how her celebration might come across given the fact that someone very dear to Aubrie was still not out of the woods. _"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"_

Knowing where Amy was going, Aubrie headed her off at the pass. "Don't worry 'bout it, Amy." She replied, sincerely. "I know, in my heart, that Skye's gonna be just fine. I know what a fighter she is. And, she's got everything in the world to fight _for_..."

_"Aaannnddd, when y'all get back to yer office, she'll have one _**_more _**_thing to fight for..."_ Amy drawled, cryptically, immediately piquing Aubriella's interest.

"Amy, just what did you go and do?!" The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent demanded, playfully.

_"Hey, you're not the only one with connections to people that got a trick or two up their sleeve, missy!"_ Amy replied, grinning wickedly, even though she knew Aubrie couldn't see it.

"Amy!" Aubrie warned, lightly.

_"Look, after you told us about her past-or, rather, what you _**_could _**_tell us-Ronnie and I got to talkin' and we think that a remarkable young woman like that ought to have a full legal name."_ Was all Amy told the young agent as Aubriella walked into her office on The Bus. Approaching her desk, she saw a document in her fax machine. Curious, she walked over to pick it up. Reading it over, the agent felt tears pricking her eyes as she realized what her friends had done.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed, in sheer awe.

_"I take it you saw the documents I faxed over to ya." _Amy replied, smugly.

"I don't believe it!" Aubrie muttered, more to herself, than to anyone else. Staring down at the paper in her hands, she read the name over and over in her mind. _Skye Magdalynne Shirley. _The birth certificate and the image of a driver's license in her hand blew her mind. "How...I..." She stammered, still struggling to wrap her mind around the mind-blowing, generous gesture.

_"Whenever she wakes up, tell Skye she's welcome and that we would be honored if she'd be a Shirley." _ Amy replied, unable to contain her smile.

"I will..." Aubrie muttered, still struggling to convince herself this wasn't just all some crazy dream. "Definitely..." Shaking her head, she knew she had to show these to Phil and the rest of the team. "Listen, Ames, I gotta go tell the rest of the team about this..." She replied, grinning uncontrollably.

Understanding the agent's excitement, Amy simply replied _"All right, then. Just make sure to have Ron call me when he wakes up..." _She added, reminding the agent to make sure her husband contacted her to calm the last of her concerns.

"You got it, Ames." Aubrie replied, before hanging up the phone without thinking about the fact that she was hanging up on her old friend. Racing from her office, she nearly knocked her partner off his feet when she caught up to him in the common area.

* * *

"Whoa!" Phil greeted, steadying both himself and his partner. "Where's the fire?" He asked, jokingly.

"You gotta see these!" The younger agent replied, unable to contain her excitement, as she all but thrust the papers into Phil's hand.

One look at the papers in his hands left Phil breathless. _Skye Magdalynne Shirley._ He continued reading the name over and over in his mind. "Amy and Ron did this?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah." Aubrie replied, still smiling uncontrollably. "Amy said that, just from what I was able to tell them about Skye's past, a young woman as remarkable as her deserves a last name and that they would be honored if-**when **she wakes up-she would consider becoming a Shirley."

"You really think she will?" Phil asked, a little more desperately than he'd hoped. His partner knew him well enough to be able to read between his lines.

"No." Aubriella replied, softly, hating herself as she watched Phil turn away from her as if he'd been slapped. Personal space be damned, she closed the gap between them to draw the elder agent into her arms as she whispered firmly. "I **know **she will..."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so, I thought about adding Skye's reaction Amy and Ron's gesture, but, this story's already sitting at 22 pages (well more like 21½...but, whatever...). So, I decided to write it into a sequel. I hope y'all like this story, but, I can understand if you don't. I don't really know **what **reaction to anticipate. But, this idea's been bouncin' around my head for a while, and, I just decided _What the hell? Why not? _And decided to write it, anyway...So, I hope y'all liked it.

~ Skye Coulson


End file.
